


I’ll Be Waiting

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt, dark&twisty, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: One day she would come back.





	I’ll Be Waiting

**I’ll Be Waiting**

**.**

**.**

He’s sitting at the bar again-

_(watching the door)-_

waiting for her _.  
_

_(Even when he already knows she won't come).  
_

She never did-

_(not once in over 184 days)-_

but he still keeps waiting for her anyhow.

_(Just like he promised her to)._

.

He can’t stop thinking about their last day together-

_(about that look in her eyes)-_

can’t stop thinking about losing her.

He knows it’s his fault-

_(knows he messed up)-_

knows he’s the reason she left in the first place.

(But he just wants her back).

.

He’d known she would be the death of him from the beginning-

_(had known since she pushed him to the ground in an alley)-_

ruining his whole undercover work in less than thirty seconds.

(Had known since he’d fallen in love with her that day).

.

He’s looking at the blonde right beside him-

_(thinking about taking her home with him)-_

thinking about finally giving in.

_(About letting go)._

But he won't.

_(He already knows)._

_._

One day she would come back-

_(and whenever that may be)-_

he would still be here.

_(Waiting for her)._

(At least that’s what he keeps telling himself).

.

.


End file.
